Double Teamed
by Xx.ROSE.THORNE.xX
Summary: Dean's princess. Roman's baby girl. What will happen when they both decide to double team her? Who will she choose? The wild, sexy one? Or the protective, safe one?


Most women threw themselves at Roman. But the one that he wanted, was so damn oblivious, he was tempted to strip in front of her at this point, just to get a reaction.

The only problem? His best friend wanted her as well. The guy who had been with him for years now, his best friend, his brother from another mother, the only guy he'd die for.

"Dean" He breathes out as the door opens, revealing the man he was just thinking about.

He had told Dean about liking her, not knowing that the man had feelings for this girl of his own. They had fought, they had argued, they had almost come to blows.

But amongst all the chaos, was something they both still wanted, her...

So they had made a promise to each other, they they would both be with her. Together.

He looked over at Dean, who was stripping to his boxers and getting settled with putting away some stuff he got at a convenient store.

"Hey, make sure you look decent. Erica is coming over soon." Roman lets his friend know upon Dean not putting anything else on other than just boxers.

Dean turns to look at Roman, surprise in his voice, "Holy shit balls! How'd you get her to come over?" He paused then asked, "Does she know I'll be here too?" He sounds nervous, something Roman isn't use to.

"She knows we share a room. I told her we wanted to talk to her, hang out and stuff. Dean, I'm tired of waiting. She's not noticing either of us fast enough. If someone else manages to catch her first, I'll never forgive myself." Roman explains.

Dean is kind of surprised, because Roman isn't one to be so bold, or to talk so passionately about something other than wrestling, like himself.

There was a knock on the door and Roman laughed getting up to open it, as Dean rushed to get a pair of jeans on, screaming FUCK! Then running to the bathroom to look over his hair and shit.

I smile upon the door opening, revealing a very handsome looking Roman in jeans and a tight shirt. I bite my lip, suddenly nervous as he steps to the side and invites me in, saying that I look beautiful.

I thank him bashfully, although I think he's just saying that to be nice.

All I'm wearing is a faded tie dye sun dress with strappy sandals.

My hair is a mix of brown which is natural and blue, which I recently dyed and a bit of blonde where I had to bleach it. It's beautiful though, as everyone at work has complimented me on many a time.

He gently grabs my hand and leads me to a lounge chair next to one of the beds.

He sits in it and I sit on the bed closest to him.

I hear a door open and Dean walks out in just jeans, no shirt and messy dirty blonde hair. I bite my lip, god damn!

"hey sorry I'm late. You guys didn't start talking without me, did you?" Dean teases and I shake my head as Roman says no.

Dean smiles, "Good, I don't wanna be left out."

I look around, "Um, so what am I doing here?" I ask nervously. They are both close to me now, as Roman is in the same seat and Dean is sititng next to me on the bed.

I see them nod to each other and take deep breaths.

"well, you see baby girl. We want you." Is all Dean says and my eyes widen.

"What Dean is trying to say is, we both have an attraction to you. Do you not feel it?" Roman explains then asks and I look at him in shock.

"Y...Yes I do feel it, but..." I trail off and bite my lip. I like both of them, what am I going to do?

Roman moves to the end of his chair so that he's really close to me and caresses my face, "It's ok sweetheart. We can talk it out. I know this must be a shock. But well, we've noticed some of the guys hovering around you and we don't wanna wait anymore." He explains a bit further.

I look at him then turn to Dean and he has a lustful look on his face as he keeps sweeping his eyes up and down at me in my pretty dress.

I get up and stammer out, "M... Maybe I should g...go."

Their eyes now widen and Roman jumps up as does Dean.

"No, no wait. We're not going to do anything you don't want to. We just wanna talk to you, ok?" Roman asks and I just stare at the ground and shuffle my feet a few times.

I never see Dean approaching me, when he does, he grabs my face and kisses me deeply. I want to push him back, but as soon as his lips descend onto mine, my resolve has left my entire body. And I just wrap my hands around his neck as he holds my waist now. I moan as his tongue invades my mouth.

The spark is definitely there!

But then again, I knew that. I'm just afraid of falling in love and then him not want to be tied down, as the rumors say, and him just up and leave me.

But as I feel the tingle between my legs upon feeling his lips brush against mine over and over, maybe it's worth the gamble.

He pulls back and smirks at the dazed look on my face.

I see Roman just smiling over Dean's shoulder and I look down as I catch my breath.

"Do you feel it now princess?" I hear Dean say as he lifts my chin once again.

I look into his eyes and reply with, "I always have" I'm surprised I was so bold but his eyes widen and he holds my body close to his.

"Then why haven't you said anything or tried to do anything. I mean, we've known each other for what? 2 years now." He sounds a little frustrated.

He looks frustrated too, as I leave his embrace and say, "Yes, but I'm not good at relationships. I just...I don't want to end up hurt." I start to shake when Roman comes up to both of us and caresses my face.

"I can only imagine what you must think, what with all the rumors of Dean and me not staying with one girl long, but... We both want you." Roman tries to assure me.

I just bite my lip and ask, "So you both wanna date me? How would that even work?"

Dean just smirks and leans in to kiss my neck. As I start to shake and moan, Roman slaps Deans hand that was going down to squeeze my ass and sas, "Dean, stop that! We don't wanna scare her. Baby girl, we want you, no we need you. We've been miserable without you here with us. We would share you. We could all do stuff together, like dates and stuff. Or it could be one day with me, one day with him. Whatever you want, just please..." I hear Roman plead and I push at Deans chest a bit to make him back up.

I lean in to Roman and he holds my waist. One hand holds me to him, while the other caresses my face and brings it closer to his.

We finally kiss and right away, he's an amazing kisser. They both are actually. Roman makes me feel safe when he's holding me, while Dean made me feel like I couldn't breathe, in the best way of course!

He stops just as I start to squirm a bit. He pulls back as we catch our breath.

I look up and they are both already looking at me. "Can... Can it be the first one you said. The sharing, and going on dates mostly together and stuff? I just... I like you both, I couldn't choose between you guys. Even if that were an option." I admit and they both smile.

I blush when Dean grabs me and starts nibbling on my neck. I moan loud and shake with need as Roman comes up behind me and just hugs me to his body.

Roman pushes Dean off and steps back himself, he hears Dean say "What the hell man?" but he ignores it and says, "We need to make sure she's ok with it. Are you bab ygirl?"

I bite my lip and nod as I try to ignore my aching wetness. I go and lay down on the bed with my legs slightly open, a clear invitation and Dean immediately crawls onto the bed as Roman slowly makes his way onto the bed as well.

"How far do you wanna go princess? I promise we won't go farther than that." Dean says and it catches me off guard as he seems like the one that would want to take it as far as possible.

I bite my lip and whisper, "All the way" Their eyes both widen but then I add, "But please, go easy at first. I haven't really been with anyone in over 5 years."

They both smirk at me, Dean licks his lips and says, "Mmmm that's so hot princess. Saving yourself for us...hmm?" He asks.

I nod, "Yes, I have been. Not that I knew it'd be both of you." I say and giggle as they both start caressing my body.

They take off my dress and I'm left in only my bra and panties, which are bright pink and I hear Dean growl upon seeing me.

"You too. I wanna see you guys too. I've always wondered what you guys looked like naked." I say and moan as Dean bites my neck gently.

Dean is the first one to take off his only article of clothing, his boxers.

He does, and his cock springs free. My eyes widen and I bite my lip.

Damn! He's so big. I don't even know if it'll fit in me. Then he takes off my panties and I'm suddenly self conscious. I look at Dean nervously and he's licking his lips.

I glance over my shoulder at Roman and upon seeing me, takes off all of his clothes and my eyes widen as they take in his huge cock. I don't even know who is bigger. But they are both hard and very big.

My attention is reverted back to Dean when nibbles on my neck again and I moan out. Roman in the mean time, unclasps my bra. Freeing my size D breasts and he starts to caress them.

I watch as Dean kisses down my body and I lay on my back as he's kissing my thighs, I moan and my eyes widen as he swipes his tongue against my wetness.

He opens my legs and flicks his tongue against my clit, I let out the most lustful moan they've ever heard.

"You taste so sweet princess" He says before diving right back in and I'm left trembling and moaning as Roman also nibbles on my neck and flicks my nipples gently.

Dean starts sucking on my clit, letting his tongue massage me in up and down strokes, I'm shaking as I moan loud and suddenly, my orgasm leaves me breathless.

Dean, comes back up and lays on his side, with the most satisfied smirk on his face and Roman chuckles, "Did you like that baby girl?"

I just nod and they both smirk, "So, who do you want to enter you first babe?" Roman asks and I bite my lip, I'm so worked up, I can barely think straight.

"Um, well fuck, I don't know. How about at the same time?" I suggest and Roman is already shaking his head.

"I don't know how ok I am with his cock rubbing against mine." Roman explains and I just nod.

"Oh... ok" Is all I say. I don't really know what else to say.

"Well, which of us do you have more of a connection with?" Dean says with a smirk, knowing damn well it's him.

I bite my lip as Roman's eyebrows shoot up.

"I uh... I'm not sure. I like you both the same." I stammer out and Dean smirks once again.

"I didn't say who you like more. I said who you have a stronger connection with?" Dean explains again and I look between them both, not sure if I should actually say it.

Roman caresses my face, "It's ok baby girl. You can say whoever it is. We won't be mad. You still have a connection with both of us, whom is stronger doesn't matter that much." He assures me.

"Dean, I feel the fire more with Dean. I... I'm sorry." I confess and look at Roman to see he's smiling.

"It's ok baby girl, really. I know that you still like me. Go on, be with Dean first. I don't mind. It'll be a nice show to warm up to." I'm surprised at how easy Roman is taking this, as he seems to be a bit possessive. Maybe not about me?

Does he even want me as more than a fuck then?

I don't have time to think as Dean hovers over me and starts kissing me. My eyes close as the fire devours me. God he's such a good kisser!

"Can I … ride you?" I whisper

"Hell yes you can. That's my favorite position." Dean says ecclesiastically.

He lays down and I perch atop his waist. His impressive erection standing tall where my tummy is as I'm sitting right under that.

I lean down and lick the head of his cock. He moans, "As much as I'd love your lips wrapped around my cock, I don't think I can wait any longer to feel that tight fucking pussy around it." He growls out and I moan at how hot he sounds right now.

He grabs my waist as I lean up and as soon as I sink down onto his cock.

Both of our eyes widen as I let out a loud gasp.

I look over and see Roman sitting in the lounge chair, watching us, grabbing his erection but not giving in and stroking it.

Dean pushes up and hits my sweet spot, causing me to moan and look at him.

"Eyes on me princess" Dean growls out, his voice raspy and deep.

I bounce gently on his cock, as he hits my sweet spot and I scream out over and over.

His hands are on my waist, guiding us both to completion. A steady, medium pace.

"Oh god Dean!" I all but scream out, making him smirk, his cock causing a delicious friction as he slams me up and down on him.

"That's it baby girl, scream my name. Scream it loud!" He growls out, his voice deeper from lust.

I start to shake violently as his cock keeps attacking my sweet spot.

My eyes widen as my pussy tightens.

"Fuck princess! You're so fuckin tight! That's it, make me cum!" Dean growls out and I look at him desperately, shaking and screaming as I have the best orgasm I've ever had.

I hear him groan and tighten his hold on me as we catch our breath for a minute. My head is on his sweaty chest, and I love every second of it.

I look over at Roman and can't help but lick my lips when I see how long and thick his cock is, as he strokes himself lightly, in preparation for what's so cum, hee hee.

I look at Dean and he nods for me to go to Roman.

So I crawl to the edge of the bed and up to him on the chair. I'm on my knees when I look up at him and he smirks, when I eye up his big cock. His smirk turns into a groan when I lick the head of it.

"Please baby girl. I've been waiting all night" He pleads and I suck lightly on the head and slowly take most of it into my mouth.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! Slow down little one." He moans out when I had started to vigorously deep throating him, over and over.

I look up at him, my mouth still stuffed and he groans.

"Fuck baby girl! Mmmm, come up here." He all but growls out.

I get up slowly to tease him and sit on his lap, but I don't sink down on his now saliva coated throbbing girth, I just wiggle my ass around a bit and giggle when I hear him growl, mixed in with his heavy breathing.

"Oh you're gonna get it now..." He was cut off by more teasing.

"Oh yea, and who's gonna give it to me? Certainly not you?" I taunt him some more, prompting him to guide my hips to slam my pussy down onto his huge cock.

I scream out, "Oh fuck Roman! AHH!" It's so fucking good. I don't know if I'd be able to go our separate ways if they wanted to after all this.

The fire is strong with us, not as strong as with Dean, but I already expected that. And Roman doesn't seem to mind either.

I'm bouncing fast on his cock. It's so thick, I swear between the both of them, I may be walking funny tomorrow.

We're sweating and our breathing gets faster and faster.

I can feel it coming. "ROMAN!" I absolutely scream out, the whole floor has probably heard.

But I don't even fucking care right now, because Roman is fucking me within an inch of my life, and I'm loving every fucking minute of it.

He bites my neck gently and that's my undoing.

I look at him and scream out, "Oh god Roman! I'm coming!"

This orgasm, just as amazing as the first one with Dean. I hear Roman shout and empty himself into me, just as Dean had earlier.

He holds my shaking form into his body and whispers that, that was the most amazing orgasm he's ever had.

I look up at him, his sweaty chest heaving up and down as he struggles to regain his composure and he smiles at me.

"R...Really? I mean, you don't have to say that... you know, just to make me feel better. I know I'm not exactly... very experienced" I stammer out.

I look back at Dean who was enjoying the show as he says, "He meant it darling. And so do I. It was the best orgasm for me too. Listen, we need to talk about the three of us."

I let out a very girly squeak when Roman just up and stands up with me in his arms.

Wow, I didn't know he was THAT strong. Ok, maybe that was _a little _hot.

I hear them both chuckle upon hearing the squeak and I scowl playfully at them.

Roman sits down on the bed where Dean is, me in his lap. I quite like it there actually. It's comforting.

"You see princess. We want more than just sex from you." Dean starts off and I immediately nod,

"I was hoping you would. I uh... I've always found you both very attractive." I admit with a blush and they both smile at that.

"What Dean is trying to say is, we both want to be your boyfriend. We can make the three people thing work. Will you try it baby girl?" Roman asks me and I lean up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Dean smiles, "So is that a yes? We care about you so much princess." He confesses and I can't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Yes, it is Dean. I care about you guys so much too. And don't worry, none of the other guys who want me, will ever get any ass from me." I tease them with a wink.

Dean growls and grabs me, holding me to his chest. He lifts my chin up and kisses me passionately. "They better fucking not. Or I might just have to put a collar on you."

Ugh possessive Dean is the fucking hottest.

But I blush, even if I like that idea.

I smile at them both.

I think I'm gonna be getting Double Teamed a lot...

and I'm gonna love every single minute of it...


End file.
